


All Alone in the Danger Zone

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [87]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Detective Stiles, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Human Stiles Stilinski, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Marriage, Nobody is Dead, Parenthood, Questioning, Questions, Revelations, So Married, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: When Jackson found out that his young client was a werewolf they decided to call the alpha. In this chapter Derek meets Kyle and they all talk about his situation.





	All Alone in the Danger Zone

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what goes through your mind/your opinion/whetever... any kind of feedback is always very appreciated.
> 
> If you'd like to support me, come visit me on my [Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks so much to WhenAngelsFall who betaed this chapter.

 

 

 

 

“Okay, I’m here… so, what did you have tell me?” Derek says when he arrives at the station.

Stiles and Jackson look at each other in that way that Derek knows so well by now. That way that means they know exactly what the other one is thinking.

“I think… You know, I think it’s better if you just meet him,” Jackson says.

“Meet him? Who do you want me to meet?”

“Well, actually, he’s a new client.”

“Your client?” Derek frowns. Obviously that revelation has sparked his interest like Jackson expected.

“Zach and I arrested him this morning. He was selling drugs in the street. And Jackson offered to take his case.”

Jackson snorts. “I wouldn’t say that I exactly offered…”

“Well, I asked you and you accepted, which is pretty much the same,” Stiles says, waving both arms.

Jackson shakes his head and licks his lips but doesn’t say anything. Sometimes it’s pointless trying to argue with the way his husband sees things.

“Okay,” Derek says, still frowning. “And since when do you represent Stiles’s scumbags?”

“That’s why I want you to meet him. He’s not a _scumbag_... Just come with me for a second. All you need to do is say ‘hi’, okay? That’s all.”

“Say ‘hi’?” Derek asks obviously confused.

“Yeah. That’s it. Just follow my lead.” It’s gonna be weird and he’ll have to lie to the kid but they have to do this.

“Okay, fine.” Derek shrugs. “Where is he?”

“In the interrogation room.”

Derek follows Jackson inside the room where Kyle is waiting and Jackson can easily see in Derek’s face that a dirty red-haired kid is about the last thing he was expecting.

“Hey Kyle, I just want you to meet my colleague Derek. He’s helping me with some stuff… so he wanted to say ‘hi’…” Jackson says.

“Yeah, hi… I…” Derek hesitates, looking at Jackson for a second before he shifts his gaze back to Kyle, “I’m helping Jackson with… you know… with your case.”

Jackson has to stop himself from smiling because Derek is so bad at this. He’s never been good at following other people’s lead. He always needs to be the Alpha, he can’t help it.

“So now I have two lawyers?” Kyle asks, frowning.

“No, I’m your lawyer. He’s just helping with the whole social services stuff.”

“Social services? You mean they’re here?” Kyle asks, getting suddenly very nervous, almost on alert.

“No, they’re not here. I don’t think they’re coming tonight. But they’ll at least phone and we’ll talk to them for sure. Now I need to talk to Derek about something so, I’m sorry to keep you waiting but it won’t take long. I promise. I’ll be right back,” Jackson says, before leaving the room with Derek.

 

*******

 

“A wolf?” Derek raises his eyebrows and shakes his head with disbelief. “I mean, a born wolf?” Derek asks no-one in particular once they are reunited with Stiles, Zach and the sheriff. “Who is this kid? And where are his parents?”

“He’s an orphan,” Stiles says. “All we know is that he’s from LA where he was recruited by a drug dealer.”

“He says that his parents died when he was three,” Zach adds.

“So, he was in a foster home?” Derek frowns.

“Not exactly, in LA he fled every foster family he was sent to and then he was homeless for I don’t know how long… quite a long time, that’s for sure. Then here, the guy he was working for offered him his garage.”

“And what are social services saying? You’ve talked to them, right?”

“Yeah, well… we’ve talked to them on the phone. They’re trying to find him a group home unless we find him a guardian who could take care of him at least while we solve his legal situation and we take down everyone involved in the operation.”

“I hate to say this but I think he’s right…” Zach shrugs. “I feel like they just gave up on him. And of course, his record doesn’t help either. Kids his age don’t usually get adopted and have even less of a chance if they’re constantly breaking the law.”

“What are you thinking?” Jackson asks Derek, waving his right arm.

“I’m thinking that it’s pretty simple, actually.”

“Simple? How is any of this simple?” The sheriff asks confused. _This situation is anything but simple._

“Simple as in he’s a lone wolf. Simple as in he’s always been alone and as a kid, it sucks but as a wolf, it’s…” Derek hesitates as he tries to find the right words. “It’s so much worse than that. Just imagine what turning the first time must have been like for him. What it still must feel like. He must see it as a curse... I’m sure he hates it and wishes he could stop it. He must have felt helpless since that moment and helpless people take desperate measures.”

“That’s why he’s never stayed with a family,” Stiles says.

“He had to be terrified that they would find out,” Jackson finishes for him.

“He’s been living in fear all his life. And getting arrested only made it worse,” Stiles continues.

“Yeah,” Derek nods. “Every wolf needs a pack… especially at his age. One thing is for sure, if he’s sent to a detention center, it’s going to be a huge mess… just imagine if he turns there, which is obviously going to happen since there’s no way he knows how to control it.”

“He panicked when we mentioned the possibility.” Zach explains.

“Yes, we can’t let him end up there,” the sheriff says.

“So, what do you think we should do?” Zach asks, looking at Derek.

“Well… I think the best for him would be to join my pack.”

“Really? That would be great.” Stiles smiles. “You could help him so much.”

“Yeah, but for that to happen, we have to make sure that he stays in Beacon Hills,” Zach runs a hand through his dark hair. “What are the chances of him going to a detention center or going back to LA?” He asks, looking at Jackson.

“If he pleads guilty and collaborates with you on the case, I’m confident that the prosecution will accept a plea bargain and he’ll be charged with a misdemeanor, which means he’ll avoid the detention center. And regarding where he’s sent after that, it’s also going to the depend on what he’s offered here… Beacon Hills doesn’t have the same amount of resources as you all know. If he can’t go to a group home like we were saying, we need to find some other option.”

“Okay, great.” Zach licks his lips, waving his right arm. “This is such a fucking mess.”

“Can I talk to you?” Jackson asks resting his hand on Stiles’s shoulder, pressing lightly. “I mean, in private.”

Stiles frowns. “Yeah, sure.”

“You can use my office if you want,” the sheriff offers.

“Thanks,” Stiles says before following Jackson to that room, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Comments & kudos are love :)


End file.
